


A Warrior Returns

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: A warrior returns home to Asgard and receives a warm welcome from her former lover, Thor.





	A Warrior Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Completely disregarding the destruction of Asgard in Ragnarok and subsequent annihilation of the surviours in Infinity War. Everyone is living happily ever after in my own little make believe Asgard!

The heat was unbearable as I tossed and turned in bed. Groaning as I rolled over, I dragged my hand across my face. It had been insufferable since I'd arrived back home. A heavy feeling hung in the air so hot, thick and oppressive. The atmosphere was charged and a storm was needed to release the tension. It hung thick and heavy in the bedroom of my chambers, almost suffocating me. Accepting sleep was likely beyond me now, I climbed out of bed and ambled across the room, out of my quarters and on to the balcony outside. The outdoor air was only marginally less stifling than that inside my residence.

As I walked across to the railings of the balcony, I looked out over the city and sighed. It seemed so quiet and peaceful at night. Light still spilled from windows, no doubt filled with others unable to rest like myself. But an almost eerie silence had descended on the streets. Only a few hours ago throngs lined the pavements to welcome the return of myself and the others. Glorious heroes of war. They cheered, drank and sang to our glory before going back to mundane lives. Leaving myself and the others in the insufferable darkness, to sleeplessness and nightmares. 

However, it wasn't the usual thoughts of war and death keeping me awake that night. The summer air gave rise to a desire in me, one I hadn't felt in a long time. An increasing itch I was unable to scratch. Running my hand slowly down my neck, I knew my own fingers were a poor replacement for what I really wanted. A certain man's knowing touch. I was unable to keep my mind off Thor since he'd greeted us on our return. He was now the leader of Asgard following the loss of his parents. The years had been as equally unkind to him as they had to I. Only his adopted brother remained of his family. An eye had been lost in battle with his estranged sister and even his long blonde mane was gone. Somehow, he was even more handsome than I remembered. He appeared taller and stronger, his short hair and full beard making him look more rugged. Throughout the evening's celebrations we never got chance to be alone together. I kept finding myself glancing over at him and admiring his physique, recalling the nights we'd spent together before I'd gone off to battle. 

I was daughter of one of the noble families of Asgard. My father had ridden by Odin's side in battle centuries before Thor and I were born. We had grown up together side by side and there was an unsaid assumption one day we would wed and rule the kingdom together. What no one really counted on was I was more determined to be a warrior like my father than fitting into the tradional supporting female role. There was an instant physical attraction between Thor and I, the second we became aware of such things that quickly evolved into a sexual relationship. He had been my first. We both discovered ourselves together over a long hot summer of rampant fucking. I never allowed myself to consider anything further between us. Emotions and feelings just got in the way when war came calling. And come calling it did. I snuck off with the army in the middle of the night without even daring to say goodbye. All those years had passed between us and still when I saw him, I felt like that same young girl filled with new found sexual desires. 

"It's beautiful at night isn't it?" A voice came from the darkness beside me. 

I spun around in surprise, not realising anyone else was there with me. In the opposite corner of the balcony, a figure stood, also looking out across the city. I recognised the voice as the same man who only moments ago occupied my thoughts. Thor stepped out from the shadows and moved towards me. As he moved into the light, I realised he was in a similar state of undress to myself. No doubt unable to sleep in the stifling heat also. I briefly wondered if he too was kept awake by thoughts of me, before shaking the ridiculous notion out of my mind. After seeing the way he flirted and smiled with the other beautiful women by his side this evening, anything he once felt towards me was obviously long forgotten over the years. 

I tried desperately not to let my eyes linger too long on him. Noticing the sheen of sweat along his strong shoulders, his chest and his stomach, my cheeks burnt red. I recalled how he used to look that way when he made love to me. Stopping myself, I turned my eyes quickly away. I suddenly became conscious of my own state of undress. A flimsy nightgown that barely concealed my modesty and not much else. Not appropriate for the palace at all, although perfect in this heat. 

'I didn't realise you were out here' I said quietly 'Otherwise I wouldn't have distubed you. I'll leave you in peace with your thoughts'

'Wait' He said as I turned to leave. Thor reached his hand out and his fingertips barely brushed against my own. His touch was like electricity against me, sending goosebumps along my bare skin. 

'Stay. Please' His voice almost sounded as if he was pleading. 'We've hardly spoken since you got back' 

I smiled gently as I turned to face him once again. Bringing my eyes to his briefly, I darted away. I couldn't look at him after everything I was thinking only moments before in the darkness of my chambers. He moved even closer to me, bringing his head down to gaze into my eyes. 

'Do you really think so little of me, that you can't bring yourself to look on an old friend'

There were only inches between us now and even when I looked down all I could see was him. The smooth skin of his stomach leading down to the waist of his pants. He placed his fingers on my chin and slowly raised it, bringing my eyes to me his. 

'Thor.... I....' my voice trailed off. There was a conflict of emotion written across his face. Sadness, concern and something darker in his eyes that made the heat within me rise at an alarming rate. 

'I missed you' He all but whispered, as he came even closer until there was no distance between us at all. 

With his hand under my chin, he lowered his face to bring his lips softly against my own. It was the briefest of touches, but felt like a jolt of lightening. Suddenly, the desire I'd been failing so miserably to ignore all night boiled over. Boldened by his kiss, I placed both my hands against his cheeks and brought his mouth back to mine, crashing my lips against his. 

Our kiss was intense and passionate. After consuming my thoughts, I was desperate for Thor's touch. He was stronger and bigger than I remembered, and more dominant towards me. He was everything I needed in my current state of heat. Trailing my fingertips along his shoulders, arms, and stomach, I felt how his skin was tight and smooth under my touch. I ran my lips along his chest, kissing and licking it. His skin tasted of salt and the smell of him reminded me of my younger years and home. I couldn't help but give him little nips and bites. He growled in response to my rough caresses and began to trail kisses down my neck, nipping and biting me as well. Frantic hands roamed over me, running up my thigh and under my nightgown. He forcefully lifted my leg up, wrapping my thigh around his waist, while he kneeded the soft skin of my ass. 

We were both strong and power hungry, fighting for dominance in the initial stages of our embrace. Eventually, I relinquished control, becoming preoccupied in enjoying his touch. This was what I wanted. To be dominated by this strong man. His hungry lips carried on down my neck, using his teeth to slide down one strap of my nightdress, then the other. It slipped down, revealing my breasts to him. I maneuvered my arms to free myself from it and let it gather around my waist. Kissing and licking along me, he leaned down to take one nipple in his mouth. Letting go of my leg, he brought his now free hand up to softly touch my other breast, his fingers whispering over the sensitive nipple.

Leaning against the balcony railings to keep my balance, I hoped no one was looking up at us at this moment. No lights were on in either of our chambers, but the night sky was bright enough to illuminate our bodies to anyone wishing to watch. The thought of being seen acting so depraved began to fill me with even more lust. Of someone watching Thor's strong, muscular body under the moonlight as he touched me so intimately. 

He dropped down onto his knees and I whimpered when his mouth left me, only for a little while. His tongue darted over my stomach while he tore my nightgown off me with his rough hands. His face hovered over my bare sex. Looking down at him, I bit my lip in anticipation. Backing my body up against the railings, I held onto them tightly. He smiled up at me, a mischievous, knowing grin. He had me right where he wanted me at the moment and didn't he just know it. 

'You look perfect like this' He laughed tenderly. 

'Please' I whispered, arching my body closer to him. Grasping hold of my hips firmly, he shook his head. 

'All in good time' He murmured, before lifting my thigh and draping my leg over his shoulder. Planting soft feathery kisses along the inside of my thigh, he brushed the sensitive skin with the hair from his beard. I couldn't help but arch my back and press myself towards him, tightening my hold on the balcony in fear I might topple over. He wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me and looked up at me with a devilish twinkle in his eye. 

'Have you missed this?' He smiled and I gave a slow nod in response. 

'Do your fellow valkyries not touch you in the same way?' I gasped at his suggestion, knowing all to well how some of my lonely nights had been spent whilst away. He reached the top of my thigh and blew warm air over my sex, before smirking and continuing to tease along my other thigh. My eyes closed and I titled my head back. The anticipation of what was soon to come causing me to throb with desire. 

'Well?' He asked, grabbing my ass. 

'It's different' I gasped 'With a woman'

He laughed between kisses, knowing he had been right after all 'I would very much like to see. Another night perhaps. Tonight I want you all to myself'

With that, he planted a soft kiss over my mound and I moaned softly. Finally, I would have some relief from the tension building inside me. Leaving one hand holding on tightly, he used the other to spread my lips open before running his tongue achingly slowly along my clit. His tongue trailed down to my entrance running slowly along it before burying his tongue deep inside me. I groaned, bucking my hips instinctively up into his face.

'Hold still' He murmured with a smile across his face, the fingertips of his hand clutching my ass digging into the skin. He quickly returned his attentions to my body and brought his mouth back against my clit, gently sucking on it, while he slipped one, then two fingers inside me. He was an expert at this, knowing exactly the right buttons to press to push me over the edge in no time at all. I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying how his shorter locks felt as I raked my hands through it. Continuing to lick and suck me, his fingers moved softly and slowly, just at the right pace. My orgasm grew quickly and violently, as I came fast and hard. Throwing my head back with a silent moan, I almost lost my balance. Thor used his hand that remained around me to grip me hard and keep me upright.

While he gave me little kisses along my thighs again, I was allowed a brief reprieve. The hair on his face felt so soft as it tickled against my sensitive skin. I opened my eyes and looked down at him on his knees. A wicked smile spread across on his face, so proud of himself he could still reduce me to this whimpering mess in his arms. He was so eager to please and wanted to give me more. His mouth and fingers returned back to where they were a few moments ago. It didn't take long for me to start coming again and this time I let out a long, low moan, whimpering his name somehow. This time he kept his mouth on me for longer, letting me ride it out as long as physically possible.

I collapsed into him. The teasing between us ended and there was just tenderness in his eyes now. He scooped his arm behind my knees and lifted me up into a bridal carry as he stood. I let it happen, being too weak and exhausted to fight him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. Softly, slowly, gently. I felt myself melt into him.

As he carried me into my chambers, I planted little kisses on his face, neck and shoulders along the way. He lay me down on the bed, bringing himself down next to me. His hand trailed slowly down my body giving me goose bumps. He gave me a seemingly never ending gaze, as if I was the only woman in the universe he'd ever laid eyes on. Uncomfortable under his attentive eyes, I leaned in and kissed him. It was slow and languid, not like our initial hungry power struggle outside. I kissed along his face, his neck, his shoulders lapping my tongue across his nipples and he gave a little sigh. The idea of this tough guy sighing made me smile. I continued on, ever down. Along his stomach, dragging my tongue along it. I kissed along the v shape that led down to the waist band of his pants. Thor's dick was hard and straining against the fabric of his pants. Knowing what he wanted, I glanced up at him and give a questioning raise of my eyebrow. He smiled at me and I bit my lip, pulling the waist band playfully. I licked my lips hungrily in anticipation of what was to come. He gave me a nod and helped me pull his pants off.

As I ran my hands along his dick, he lay back, eyes closed and smiling. Drawing him into my mouth, I tickled his balls with my fingers gently. I moved so slowly, running my tongue along the length, then swirling around the tip. All the while he ran his fingers through my hair, making little contented sounds. I picked the pace up. Bringing my hand onto it as well to move up and down along the base while I tried to take as much as I could into into my mouth. He was somehow bigger than I remembered. His hands in my hair became rougher and more frantic. He whispered my name. Practically pulling me up by the hair, he brought my face up onto his. His lips were hungry and rough and his tongue forced its way into mine, circling around it. I moaned into his mouth, spent, but still wanting him so badly. He rolled me over onto my back, climbing over me and very slowly brought his dick to my entrance , sliding it along my clit. 

'Do you want this?' He asked roughly 

'Thor please' I whimpered, bucking my hips against his.

It was all the encouragement he needed. He slid into me, so very slowly before pausing a moment and whispering obscenities into my ear about how good I felt. I was so wet and tight around him, while he was so hard and warm, filling me completely. I'd forgotten what it felt like with him like this. He moved, going so slowly. 

'Harder'' I grunted 'Faster. Please' I wanted, needed him to fuck me into submission.

I moved my hand between us to my clit, trying to throw myself over the cliff into my orgasm. Realising what I was doing, he pushed himself up on his arms and fucked me so damn slowly. Every time he thrust into me, he looked at me, waiting earnestly to see me come undone.

'I'm close' I whimpered 'Come with me' 

Instead, he pulled out of me leaving and I groaned in frustration. Continuing to touch myself, he picked me up roughly.

'On your knees' he demanded.

I smiled to myself knowing what would be coming next. This was how we used fuck, like a pair of wanton animals, and I loved it. Hard, deep and so tight for us both. Getting onto my knees, he knelt behind me. His touch was so gentle against my breasts compared to his rough demands. He licked down my neck and nibbled on my ear. I could feel his dick so hard against my ass. He ran his hands down my body and whispered telling me to touch myself. I complied with his demands, while he put one hand around my waist to help me keep my balance and bent me over.

I held myself up with one hand. He slipped into me and began thrusting into me impossibly slowly. It was as amazing as I knew it would be. I was fast and rough with my fingers, trying to push myself towards another orgasm. His pace was slow, wanting to let me come first. His hand went around my neck and held me lightly. Pulling me into him, he kissed my neck and breathed softly in my ear, whispering about how good it felt. It was rough and base and yet so affectionate at the same time.

My orgasm came on me hard and fast, as waves of pleasure crashed over me and loud moans tumbled from my mouth. My muscles clenched around his aching cock inside me. Thor worked hard to keep me balanced and as I began to slump, I put my other hand down to catch myself. He grabbed hold of both my hips firmly and finally fucked me roughly. He came in a flurry of obscenities falling from his lips. 

We both collapsed onto each other panting breathlessly in the heat. Eventually I noticed it was stormy outside and heard rain teaming down through the open balcony doors. I didn't know how to feel about everything that had just gone on between us. As I closed my eyes, I decided to leave that for another day. I finally felt peaceful and sleep began to drift over me. He pulled me into a huge bear hug, my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating and the sound of the rain outside as I floated off into a deep sleep.


End file.
